


Kidnapped

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, Underage Character, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primus, he wasn't a stray, Starscream realized with horror. He had been kidnapped.</p>
<p>Au - Young Starscream was waiting for his rotten, creepy guardian to come home. Then he did, and he had someone else with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> An old, unfinished fic; I had wanted to write more, but sadly, I never did, lacking the inspiration. Hope you'll like anyway.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, implied sexual content (nothing graphic), kidnapping

He was late, thought Starscream as he sat on the berth, trying vainly to read a datapad. It wasn’t normal for Steadpace to be late. The mech was a true chronometer and he had his habits. Him being late was worrisome.

It wasn’t really as if he wanted Steadpace to be home soon. He hated him.

Steadpace was, he supposed, nice enough for many people, but for the youngling, he was a Unicron-spawned glitch.

Starscream had met him vorns ago, long after he had left his creator’s home when the mech who had sparked him had tried to kill him. He had never truly understood why. He had lived on the street for a while, until he met Steadpace one day.

The young Seeker wondered sometimes what he would have done if he hadn’t been sick and hungry at the time. As it was, weak as he had been at the time, Steadpace had probably saved him.

He had taken him in, saving him from certain death on the streets. He had nursed him back to health, had taken care of him. He had appointed himself as his legal guardian, offered him a chance to go to school and learn to be a great scientist one day.

But Steadpace was also a sick mech, as Starscream discovered soon afterward.

Who in his right CPU would ask a youngling to go flat on his back and spread his legs for him? To kiss him on the mouth or lick him? To force him to play with various toys in front of him while he touched himself between the legs and any place where he was sensitive? To want to wash him and touch him everywhere while they were in the washracks?

Starscream had let him do it. Everything. Several times. He hadn’t understood, at first, that it was wrong. He had been so grateful toward Steadpace for taking him in that he thought it would be normal to obey him. Then he had gone to school and learned how anormal Steadpace was.

He hadn’t said anything at first. He hadn’t know how to deal with it. Then he had tried to speak with a teacher. That had been a mistake; the teacher had been a friend of Steadpace and had refused to believe him. Instead, she had called his guardian who had taken him home, lecturing him about ‘not telling lies’ all the way to the house.

Later that cycle, once Steadpace had judged the young seeker had been punished enough, and once the youngling had been lucid enough to understand what the other mech was saying, he had told Starscream that he wasn’t going back to school. He would take online classes only, on a computer Steadpace had prepared for him.

Since that day, he had been locked in his room whenever Steadpace wasn't home, only able to leave it when the pale blue mech came back home and unlocked the door.

And Starscream had continued to do what Steadpace asked him to do. What else could he do? Steadpace was his tutor, his guardian. He could choose what kind of education Starscream would receive. He could deny him any form of education and send him to work in the mines when he was older, for example. Though Starscream doubted he would. But he could also throw him back in the streets, and Starscream, despite what he was living now, wasn’t keen on the idea.

There were worst mechs than Steadpace on the streets, he had no illusions about that.

And anyway, almost everyone Starscream had met outside thought he was a liar and a thief, unworthy of trust. It's not like, if he ever told what happened to him, someone would believe him.

At least Steadpace listened to him, and treated him nicely, even when he forced him to do something he didn’t want to do. He always brought him energon treats and toys and datapads and bookfiles if Starscream asked, and sometimes when he didn’t.

Yes, he mused, his life wasn’t perfect, but it was better than what it had once been. Of course, someday, Steadpace wouldn't just be satisfied with kisses and caresses and would want something more, but for now, he didn't, so it was bearable. The rest... what adults did more... well, Starscream would see later.

Suddenly, he heard noises. Ah, he was finally home. Quickly, Starscream closed the datapad and faced the door. Steadpace didn’t like being ignored. Starscream was always supposed to greet him properly, unless he was recharging, of course.

“Welcome back, Steadpace,” he started as the door started to unlock. “I trust you had a nice...” he trailed off. Steadpace didn’t seem very happy.

Than, he saw the struggling bundle in the mech’s arms, and his spark stoped for klik. Now, he knew why the mech had been late. He had found another stray and had coerced him into coming with him. Except the stray seemed to have second thoughts, not that Starscream blamed him the slightest.

“Greeting, Starscream,” the mech said as he put the struggling youngling onto the floor. Upon being freed and after taking a look at the door still blocked by the big mech’s frame, the youngling - so small, thought Starscream – ran toward a corner and curled up, sobbing and shaking in fright. “I trust you had a good day? Did you have any problems?" Steadpace asked as he stepped fully into the room and locked the door behind him.

Starscream tried to not look at the other youngling, who had started crying in earnest, and answered Steadpace. “Yes, Sir. I didn’t have any problem. I got the best grade on my latest test online. Unfortunately, I only got the fifth place on the writing contest I participed in,” he said honestly. He wasn't sad about it, really. That contest had just be a way to pass time and occupy his mind. In fact, he had almost forgotten he had submitted something, but Steadpace always wanted him to tell him everything. And anyway, he checked the computer every orn, so Starscream could hardly hide anything. If Starscream forgot to mention the slightest thing in his daily routine, Steadpace tended to become... not nice.

The big pale blue mech nodded. “A good day overall, then ? I thought so. Too bad for that contest, I guess. Nonetheless, I’m very proud of you. I'll be sure to reward you later." Starscream almost winced. Steadpace's ideas of a reward were very differents from Starscream. To the young flyer, a reward was supposed to be some energon goodies or a fancy toy. Steadpace's reward were kisses and other things he did with his glossa that Starscream didn't like at all. "But for now, we have a new guest, as you have noticed,” he said gently, watching over the crying youngling.

Starscream just nodded, not wanting to say anything. Steadpace continued. “He will share your berth for now until I can get another one. A bunk bed, perhaps; would you like that?” he asked. Starscream jut said ‘yes’. Actually, he would have preferred staying alone and not seeing another youngling here, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

Although, he added mentally, he was feeling quite lonely here. Another person with whom he could speak would be nice.

Steadpace looked fondly at the crying mechling and Starscream resisted the urge to shudder. “I’m afraid he’s quite fearful when I’m around,” said Steadpace. “That will not do, but I don’t have the time to make him comfortable for now. Would you be kind enough to explain the rules to him and take care of him until I come back, Starscream?” he asked quietly.

Starscream nodded, glancing at the youngling who was sobbing loudly. “I will, Steadpace. Is there anything else I should do?” he asked respectfully, although inside he wanted to scream and attack the mech.

The pale blue mech smiled and Starscream tried to keep a calm and collected expression; he hated Steadpace’s smile. “You will have to feed him and I want him to play with you. Do whatever he wants unless it’s not in the rules. And you should prepare to go to the washracks in a couple of joors; I think I will need a good soak later on, and I want both of you to take one with me,” he finished while looking at the new youngling before looking at Starscream.

Starscream nodded bravely. Steadpace smile a last time at him before leaving the room and locking the door once again. Starscream sighed; so much for a calm evening. But he had a job to do, now. He turned toward the little mech, who was still sobbing and crying. ‘Primus give him strenght,’ he thought.

“Hey, don’t be afraid; I won’t hurt you, you know,” he said softly, crouching on the floor next to the fearful youngling, who cringed and tried to get away from him. Starscream winced. He didn’t want the other to be afraid of him. It wouldn't help matters. And if the other youngling was here to stay, then Starscream needed him to follow his lead, least he would irritate Steadpace. Besides, it could be nice... having a friend. Carefully, he backed off a little but stayed close, muttering coos and clicks to reassure the youngling.

It worked. The youngling stared to uncurl at little, and Starscream glanced into blue optics for a click before they were hidden by an arm. Starscream smiled. “Hi there. I’m Starscream. And you, what’s your name?” he asked gently.

“Red... Red Alert,” whispered the youngling between two sobs. Starscream looked around for a energy dispersing blanket. If the little mech’s systems worked too hard, he could damage his circuits.

“I... I want to go home! I want my creators!” wailed Red Alert as he gripped Starscream and leaned against him.

Starscream’s reassuring smile faded away. He looked warily at the other youngling nestled in his arms for comfort. He was well maintened, with a red and white color scheme, and from his size and his face, Starscream could tell he was barely out of sparklinghood.

He had obviously used cleaning solution on himself recently. He hadn’t been beaten. He didn’t seem to be hungry, like himself had been when Steadpace had offered him to come with him. And the way he called for his creators...

Primus, he wasn't a stray, Starscream realized with horror. He had been kidnapped.


End file.
